Ben 10 UA: Aftermath
by Jedi Master 325
Summary: The sequel to Nightmare on Johnson Street. Follow Gwen Tennyson as she recovers from her horrible experience with the former Bellwood Serial Killer.
1. Chapter 1

**Jedi Master 325 Here with the sequel to Nightmare on Johnson Street. No negative reviews please.**

 **Summary: Takes place after Nightmare on Johnson Street. This story follows Gwen Tennyson as she recovers from her encounter with the Bellwood Serial Killer.**

Chapter One

"Ahhhh!" Gwen screamed as she woke up from another nightmare. Ever since her horrid encounter with Eric Thompson a.k.a the Bellwood Serial Killer, she had been having nightmares for weeks. Gwen then felt the aching pain in her back. Feeling the bandages on her body, she remembered being brutally tortured and stabbed in the back. Since then, Gwen had been confined to a wheelchair due to her suffering from nerve damage in her back. " Gwen, are you alright?" came the concerned voice of her boyfriend Kevin Levin. Gwen looked up at him, never had she seen him so concerned. " I'm alright Kevin. It was just another nightmare." Gwen said as she laid back down in bed. Kevin was worried. His girlfriend had been unable to sleep at night without being plagued with a nightmare.

The next morning, Kevin cleaned and bandaged the injuries on Gwen's back. the medicine did made her cry in pain for a few seconds. After helping Gwen get dressed, he carried her downstairs while Ben was stuck transporting her wheelchair. " This is so not fair. Why do i have to move Gwen's wheelchair while you get to carry her." Ben whined as they made it downstairs. " You're the one who wanted to help out Tennyson. So don't you dare complain about this." Kevin said said as he helped Gwen into her wheelchair. After getting in Kevin's car, the group drove off to Mr. Smoothies. While Ben was ordering his smoothie, the school bullies Cash and J.T stormed up to where Gwen was at and glared at her.

" Hey Tennyson. You're in my spot. Move it!" Cash yelled angrily. Gwen turned around to face him. " Cash, I was here first. So why dont you-" Gwen's sentence was cut short as Cash knocked her wheelchair over, causing her to hit the ground. Gwen screamed in pain as she made contact with the hard pavement. Hearing Gwen scream in pain, Kevin ran up to her and helped her back into her wheelchair. Then turning to the school bullies, he grabbed them by the front of their shirts and said, " You idiots have ten seconds to get out of my sight before I kill you!" Kevin roared. Cash and J.T took off screaming like little girls. Ben made his way over to the two and gave them their drinks.

" Wow Kev, I've never seen you that angry in my whole life." Ben said as he gulped down his smoothie. " You've seen what happens when people hurt my girlfriend, it ain't pretty." Kevin said as he tossed his empty smoothie cup in the trash. looking over at Gwen, he saw she had a depressed look on her face. " Gwen, you ok?" He asked. Gwen looked at Kevin with tears in her eyes. " No, I'm not alright. I'm confined to this wheelchair, and I can't even defend myself. I feel so helpless!" Kevin immediately took Gwen into his arms and held her close. The young anodite buried her face into her boyfriend's chest and began to cry. For the first time in his life, Kevin felt completely helpless in this situation.

 **And that is chapter one for ya. review me an idea of what I should do for chapter two.**

 **-Jedi Master 325**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok you Ben 10 fans. Here's chapter two as promised. Enjoy! :)**

Chapter Two

Later that night, Ben and Kevin were downstairs arguing over who wanted to watch what. Kevin wanted to watch the football game while Ben wanted to watch Sumo Slammers. Gwen was upstairs sleeping. After her breakdown at Mr. Smoothies earlier, both Ben and Kevin figured it would be best if she got some more sleep. Figuring that her breakdown was a result of sleep deprivation. Suddenly they screaming coming from upstairs. racing into Gwen's room, they saw Gwen tossing and turning in bed while screaming, " Get away from me! Ben, Kevin. Help me!" Kevin was immediately at Gwen's side, trying to wake her from her nightmare. " Gwen come on, wake up!" Kevin yelled. Gwen immediately woke up screaming, a cold sweat drenching her body and face.

" Are you ok Gwen. You were screaming in your sleep again." Ben said as he sat down next to her. " I'm alright Ben. It was just another nightmare." Gwen said as she sat up. " Same one you've been having for weeks." " No, this one was different. In this nightmare, I'm bound to a medical table and the Bellwood serial killer walks in dressed as a surgeon, but when he takes off his hockey mask, there's no flesh or muscle. Just the front part of his skull. Then he takes a surgical saw off of the tray and said he was gonna tear my face off so we would look the same. That's when I woke up screaming." Gwen said as she laid back down. Kevin walked back in and placed a damp washcloth on her forehead. " Same nightmare as last time?" Kevin asked as he and Ben left Gwen's bedroom.

" No, this nightmare was different. I'm not gonna tell you though, because you'll throw up the dinner you ate here." Ben said as they walked back down to the living room. " What are we gonna do Tennyson? Gwen keeps having nightmares, and we can't even do anything to help her!" Kevin yelled, frustrated that he couldn't do anything to help his girlfriend. " I've got an idea. what if we help Gwen by taking her to the scumbag who hurt her in the first place and have her confront him. It's how I got rid of my fear of clowns." Ben said. Kevin didn't like where this was going, but if it meant that Gwen would get over her fear of the monster who put her in a world of pain to begin with. So be it. " Alright I'm in. We'll stop by Plumber HQ in the morning and settle this once and for all.

The next morning, Ben got the car started while Kevin helped Gwen downstairs. After arriving at Plumber HQ, Ben asked one of the guards if they could see Eric Thompson, the former Bellwood serial killer. The guard nodded and led the three teens to a highly secure cell guarded by two highly ranked officers. " You want us to come in with you Gwen?" Ben asked as the guard opened the cell door. " No Ben. This is something I need to do by myself. If I am to get over my fear, I have to confront Eric alone." With that said, Gwen wheeled herself into the madman's cell and heard the door shut behind her. Turning around, Gwen looked at the psychopath who had kidnapped, tortured, and nearly killed her. Things were gonna get pretty ugly in here. That's for sure.

 **And that's chapter two. Leave a review and I will get chapter three going.**

 **-Jedi Master 325**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter three for ya. Gwen's finally got the courage to confront her tormentor. Anyways, enjoy the story. :)**

Chapter Three

Gwen looked at the formerly feared criminal. He was strapped to a metal table, he was also wearing a straight jacket and a muzzle. " Well well, look who decided to be brave and talk to me without having to hide behind your boyfriend." Eric said in a mocking tone. Gwen could feel her blood begin to boil. " That's not why I'm here you psycho. I'm here to look you in the eye and tell you I'm not afraid of you anymore." Eric laughed, " Then why won't you look at me. Face it Tennyson, you're still afraid of me. Always have, always will be. I don't know what Kevin sees in a coward like you." Gwen immediately snapped. Standing up for the first time in a couple months, she charged at the psychopath and began to beat him to a bloody pulp. Gwen continued to punch Eric as she was filled with rage.

" You have no idea what I went through! I been having nightmares for weeks, confined to a wheelchair, unable to defend myself, and you have the nerve to call me a coward!" Gwen screamed at him, her voice filled with hatred. " Please, have mercy on me!" Eric cried out. He was currently on the floor and bleeding to death. Gwen was about to charge up her hands with manna, but stopped. She restrained herself at the last minute, knowing that if she killed her former tormentor, she would be no different than him. " You know what, you're not even worth my time. I can't believe I was afraid of you when really you should have been scared of me." With that said, Gwen walked out of the psychopath's cell, leaving him scared out of his wits. Ben and Kevin were in complete shock at what happened.

While waiting for the medic to finish running his tests on Gwen, Ben and Kevin sat out in the hallway. " Tennyson, remind me never to get Gwen angry like that." Kevin said as he watched Ben gulp down a smoothie. Ben looked up at him and grinned. " With your luck Kev. I bet the only time she'll get angry like that is if you let another girl flirt with you." Kevin glared at him, " You want me to dump that smoothie of yours down the front of your pants. Because you're gonna drive me insane here in a minute." Before the two could get into another one of their famous fistfights, the door to the medic's office opened up and Gwen walked out with a smile on her face. " So what's the verdict Gwen? Did the medic clear ya or what?" Ben asked. Gwen looked at him with a grin on her face.

" What do you think Dweeb." Gwen said as she walked up to Kevin. she caught Kevin off guard by standing on her tiptoes and kissed him. Kevin happily responded back by wrapping his arms around her waist. Ben was completely grossed out. " I'm gonna leave you two lovebirds alone while I go throw up." Kevin walked up behind Ben, grabbed the elastic waistline of his boxers, and gave him a good old fashioned atomic wedgie. " Hey Tennyson, nice boxers. I didn't know you were a fan of Sesame Street." Kevin said while trying hard not to laugh. Ben was embarrassed, " Shut up Kevin, or do I have to tell Gwen you wear My Little Pony underwear." Kevin was mad, " You tell Gwen about that, and I'll tell Julie that you wore a diaper for a whole week." Ben was too horrified to make another comeback.

 **And that's chapter Three for ya. Next chapter will be the final chapter for Aftermath.**

 **-Jedi Master 325**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here it is folks. The final chapter for Aftermath. I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Anyways, enjoy. :)**

Epilogue:

20 years later...

Gwen smiled as she sat down in the backyard and watched as her husband Kevin chased their two year old son Devlin around the yard. Devlin was the spitting image of his father, but he had his mother's eyes. Devlin giggled as his father caught him and began to tickle him. hearing footsteps behind her, Gwen turned around and saw Ben walking up to her. Behind Ben was his wife Julie and their two year old son Kenny. " Hey doofus, how've you been?" Ben asked as he watched Kenny and Devlin wrestle with Kevin. " The same as always dweeb. You try having to wrestle with a two year old in the morning trying to get him dressed. Devlin manages to get out of my grip and then runs around the house naked as the day he was born." Ben tried not to laugh. " You think that's bad Gwen, try having to get Kenny to take a bath. It's an absolute nightmare. One time he ended up flooding the bathroom."

Kevin walked up to his wife and kissed her. " Oh come on you two! Not in front of me!" Ben whined as he picked up a sleepy Kenny, Kevin did the same with Devlin. " Let's get these two settled down for naptime. Then I'll call Grandpa Max and have him babysit while we head to Mr. Smoothies like old times." Gwen smiled to herself. She had a loving husband, a wonderful son, and a pretty good life. She no longer had to worry about Eric Thompson coming back for revenge, for he had died years ago. He had committed suicide. The future was definitely looking bright.

 **The End**

 **And that is the end of Aftermath. Thanks for the reviews and may the force be with you all.**

 **-Jedi Master 325**


End file.
